


Head Voice

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU - Soulmates, M/M, so like, this happened because there was this one song that appeared in my head, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: a soulmate AU where the song that plays in your head happens when your soulmate sings it. (Or: Dongho loves the song, but really his soulmate needs to stop singing it)





	Head Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Sometimes the song repeats itself so many times that he can’t place the original and instead hears it in his soulmate’s voice. It’s words he can’t understand, morphed in a familiar yet unfamiliar manner. He learns later in his life that his soulmate must be Chinese, or at the very least, listens religiously to this one Mandarin song that Dongho literally cannot get out of his head. And he gets it, he really does, it’s a good song, a happy one, which he prefers over the song that Minhyun hums sometimes, which sounds low and slow and is also painfully sad and left Minhyun in a bit where he thought his soulmate needed talking to.

(He later finds Jonghyun, who is literally one of the happiest people that Dongho knew, and while he and Minhyun aren’t together romantically, they seemed to be able to read each other like a book, and he made Minhyun happy so Dongho’s resentment over the somber days fades with time.)

He finds the song, at some point in his life, by complete accident. He loves it, but the high tones don’t sound right to the voice he grows accustomed to. It sounds off, nice, but off. It drives him insane, and even when he grows used to the inopportune times that the song appears, he’s still caught off guard when the happy song plays (especially when he fires yet another incompetent assistant).

Minhyun sighs at him.

“That’s the fifth one.” He says, top this close to blowing, “in a week.”

Jonghyun spun on his chair, slowly nodding. “It’s true, Dong,” Dongho frowns at the term of endearment in hidden embarrassment, “that’s a lot, even for you.”

He feigns a growl of anger, but everyone in the room knew he didn’t get angry with Jonghyun often. No one did. It’s was actually impossible to do.

“But I can’t help it when they’re all so,” he forcefully takes in a breath at Jonghyun’s hand settling on his back, “frustrating.”

Minhyun opened his mouth to say something, but Jonghyun’s eye caught his. He sighed, “well, there’s one more guy, he was referred by Aron so he must be at least somewhat alright.”

“Oh is it the guy Minki swears by too?” Jonghyun grinned, “if the two of them actually agreed on someone, then it must mean he’s pretty good.”

It’s true, while their friends weren’t hostile to each other (far from it, Dongho was quite sure they were dating) they had extremely differing points of view. It wasn’t often, if ever, that they agreed wholeheartedly with each other.

“If it makes you feel better,” Minhyun cut in, “I talked to him, and he seems alright. Maybe a bit inexperienced, but definitely a hard worker. I like him.”

Dongho let himself relax, trying to get rid of the suspicions he held. He trusted Minhyun’s ability to choose people, and if this guy not only got Minki and Aron to agree but also passed Minhyun’s test, there must be something out there.

“When’s he coming?”

“Around,” Minhyun checked his watch, “now, I suppose.”

The office bell buzzed, and Minhyun let his new assistant in. The boy looked young, and he was listening to something on his earphones, which fell out when he sees Dongho, Minhyun and Jonghyun looking at him.

“Ah, I-I’m Lai Guanlin.” His voice is thickened with an accent and he stumbles over the Korean, but Dongho can’t find himself to be annoyed because his ears have caught the tune of the song that blasts from the boy’s earphones. He knows this song. He’s been hearing it since he could first hear his soulmate’s singing.

That means...

_Oh crap._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the relationships are a bit confusing so:
> 
> Dongho is soulmates with Guanlin (with possible romantic undertones that I’m too lazy to continue but yeahh they’re all aged up here) 
> 
> Jonghyun is soulmates with Minhyun but purely unromantic, they just don’t really need the romance and things about their lives made them more drawn to a support system than romance. 
> 
> Aron and Minki are not soulmates, but they are together, because since when did Minki follow tradition amiright, but they do have a song that they share. 
> 
> Yep... 
> 
> I was gonna write another soulmate type fic as a request from someone, but...I got into TFboys, and their song “宠爱” just wouldn’t leave my head so I wrote this instead. It’s still stuck in my head, is all I’m saying. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked, this was just a quick blurb so back to pretending I’m studying- I mean actually studying :)  
> (I’m a terrible role model, please don’t get into Nu’est and TFboys when your national exams are in a month, I’m dead, dying, gone)


End file.
